


《承语》第五章  消火

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Summary: 管家先生说没有其他收拾出来的房间了。





	《承语》第五章  消火

**Author's Note:**

> 管家先生说没有其他收拾出来的房间了。

蜡烛不是常用的情趣低温蜡烛，是庄园别墅里用来临时照明或者装饰用的普通红烛。  
  
贺语的呜咽声瞬间拔高了一个音调，在最高处停住，然后是急促的吸气，屏住。  
  
太疼了。上下两处一同传来的滚烫刺着皮肤，贺语手指紧抓着桌边，控制着自己的手不去揉一揉那个脆弱的部位。被烫的地方一阵火辣，那一小片皮肤都沸腾起来，被凝固住的烛泪密不透风地包裹在里面，红色在敏感处结了一层，有种被束缚住的窒息感。  
  
贺语还没来得及消化这波疼痛，姜姚的手又往下移了移，将红烛又往下倾斜了一个角度，烛泪像断了线的珍珠一样砸在贺语的皮肤上，砸碎了周身的海棠香气，一滴一滴连成片，贺语断断续续的呻吟终于忍不住从嘴角漏出，每一下都抽着倒气，“啊..啊..求您..嗯...”  
  
“呦，还叫唤的挺好听，真不愧是下营...”姜姚看好戏一般的居高临下看着他，丝毫没有停手的意思，也不给贺语一点喘息的机会。  
  
“姜姚，够了。”是栾承。他拉住了姜姚的手臂。灼烧感终于停住了。  
  
“还没躺够么？”贺语缓缓睁开眼睛，还在消化着“栾承救了他”的信息中，就看到栾承冰冷的目光刀子一般刮在他皮肤上，充满了鄙夷、不满和怒气。贺语被这眼神吓得一个激灵，想翻身下来，却忽略了之前被姜姚拽着乳头往桌边带了一小段的事，一翻身，直接从桌上摔了下去。  
  
咚的一声闷响砸在栾承心里。以后再也不叫他做“餐盘”了，每一次都这么狼狈。  
  
“栾...栾先生...”贺语喃喃着，思考这次该如何给两人道歉才能获得他们的原谅，好放过他，让他可以静悄悄的躲起来。话还没完全出口，就被眼前的阴影阻止了。  
  
栾承蹲了下来，手握在他肋骨侧，用修剪的光滑整齐的拇指指甲撬开覆盖住乳头的那一小块固体烛泪硬壳，“常叔带他去收拾干净。像什么样子。”栾承的语气算不上好，手下的力道却不见粗暴，他用指腹绕着贺语光滑的乳晕打转了两圈，将小巧的已经立起的乳尖左右按了下去，直到一声闷哼传来，吃足了豆腐，才把他放走。

——

栾承从浴室出来，姜姚正坐在床边发愣，不知道想着什么。看他出来，才低低地叫他，“家主...”  
  
“别装了，这儿没有别人。”栾承穿着浴巾，用搭在脖子上的毛巾擦了一把滴着水珠的头发，绕过主卧的床坐在了另一面，“你今天怎么回事？对贺语那么大的敌意？”  
  
“那你是怎么回事？一周年结婚纪念日领回来一个下营的奴隶？别以为我不知道你们栾家下营是干什么的地方。”姜姚转过身，对着栾承的背影。  
  
“不怎么，一个奴隶而已，用用罢了。”栾承心里烦躁，他脑海里停留的还是贺语被烛泪烫到时陡然升高的呻吟声，和他泫然欲泣的通红脸颊，心里一阵烦躁，“我以为你对我们的关系很清楚。”

“我当然很清楚。”姜姚似乎是冷静下来，语气里还带着淡淡的寂寞，“一年来我们见面不超过三次，今天是第一次要在一张床上睡觉，这样的情况，我当然清楚。”

栾承沉默，他的心情被家里突然多出来的一个人搞得心烦意乱，理不清的关系都缠绞在一起，半晌，“贺语不会对我们的关系产生任何的影响，你要的我都会给你，同时，也不要给我添麻烦。”栾承没来得及细想这个“麻烦”到底是指什么，他不愿在这个有些压抑的气氛里过多停留，拿起毛巾离开，“你好好休息。”

——

贺语被安排在一间客房。  
一间紧挨着主卧的客房。贺语看着常叔给他从柜子里拿出枕头被子，都是上好面料套着的羽绒枕羽绒被，他连忙摆手说自己用不了这么好的东西，给他一方毛毯一个角落就够。

常叔拿出一件浴巾披在他身上，看他脸上还有干涸的泪痕，冲着满脸疲惫手足无措的小孩笑了笑，“快去把自己洗洗干净，说不定一会家主就过来了。”

贺语苦笑。家主过来，恐怕他现在的身体状态不能承受栾承的怒气。而且，今天是他们一周年纪念日，栾承…怎么会过来。

他一个人面对精致宽敞的房间暗暗叹了口气，飞快地躲进了浴室。

——

栾承从主卧出来，推开他常住的客卧的门的时候，觉得这个房间充满了人气。

不是常叔打理的干净整洁，是被一种静谧的温暖包围着。明明没有多出什么东西，可栾承鼻间萦绕着挥之不去的海棠甜香。

突然，他一声清脆的“咔嚓”从浴室传来，栾承心中一动，向卧室走去。

贺语刚关了水龙头，把摘下来锁链活扣扣上。栾承没叫他摘下，他不敢摘。回来的路上自罚的巴掌印在被水汽蒸腾过后显得更加明显，均匀地把脸颊撑起一圈。他赤裸着抱着那块浴巾出去，想找一套干净的营服换上，再用浴巾叠叠铺铺，他就又能安心的缩在角落睡一晚了。

他刚推开门，就对上了栾承平静的带着些探究的目光。贺语往前走的身形突然顿住，差点撞在栾承怀里。栾承也刚洗完澡，身边潮湿的水汽裹挟着alpha苦涩醇香的红酒味信息素冲撞在贺语的唇齿间，他的身体似乎是很习惯这种味道，双膝一软，在栾承脚边矮下去。

“栾先生…”

“谁叫你住在这儿的？”栾承没有料到贺语在这儿，他还没有想好把贺语放在怎样的位置上，眼神中也有些慌乱。

“管家先生说没有其他收拾出来的房间了…对不起，奴隶这就离开。”栾承僵硬地抱着浴巾虚虚地挡住落在身前的视线，一字一句说的清晰温顺，就是魏琮也挑不出错处。

栾承没有回应他，心里被赤身裸体地小奴隶勾起的一团火又再次烧了起来。

常莘这个老狐狸。常莘是照看着栾承长大的，因此栾承尊称他一声常叔。可是说到底，他也是从栾家奴隶上营出来，若是连一间屋子都收拾不出来，早些年就被打发了，哪能留他在主家侍奉这么多年。

他分明是故意的。也好。

贺语正一手攥着浴巾静悄悄的往门口爬，他尽量缩着身子，可是手脚连着的锁链在空气中明晃晃地碰撞发出声响，他的动作快速急促，也不像第一次见栾承那样标准的姿势，却被栾承一把拽住头发往回带。

“往哪走，留下消火。”说罢，把贺语的脑袋按在自己胯下。

**Author's Note:**

> 对姜姚的存在有没有放心一点？  
贺语就是一个除了栾承姜姚所有人都宠着他的小宝贝啊（常叔姨母笑）


End file.
